


When I'm with You

by Croppmar000



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman: The Killing Joke, Between Seasons/Series, Breakfast, Dick Grayson is a dork, F/M, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Post Season 2, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croppmar000/pseuds/Croppmar000
Summary: Things had been… weird.Of course weird might not be the right word to describe everything going on between Barbara and Dick.It’d been about eight months since Wally had died and Dick had left the Team.Barbara felt for him. Dick had dealt with a lot of crap in his life. Having his best friend die after everything that had happened in the past year.Well… She figured he deserved a break.Having said that she figured he would still talk to people and be a human being, but naturally it might’ve been slightly foolish to think that. She understood at some point one checks out from society after a certain threshold is crossed. Dick had crossed it long ago and needed some space. And she let him until she didn’t.





	When I'm with You

Things had been… weird.

Of course weird might not be the right word to describe everything going on between Barbara and Dick.

It’d been about eight months since Wally had died and Dick had left the Team.

Barbara felt for him. Dick had dealt with a lot of crap in his life. Having his best friend die after everything that had happened in the past year.

Well… She figured he deserved a break.

Having said that she figured he would still talk to people and be a human being, but naturally it might’ve been slightly foolish to think that. She understood at some point one checks out from society after a certain threshold is crossed. Dick had crossed it long ago and needed some space. And she let him until she didn’t.

A couple of weeks ago she’d stopped by his place just to talk. But for some reason she felt different, something more. It was more than the usual casual flirting that had always existed between the two of them. 

For a long time she’d tried to ignore the crush or more realistically convince herself it was just a completely physical and subtle crush.

_ Barbara followed Dick up onto his roof. _

_ He propped the door open as she stepped a respectful distance from him.  _

_ She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she failed to suppress a shiver “It’s chilly tonight.” _

_ He smiled slightly like he always did before shrugging slightly. “I guess. What’s going on?” _

_ Barbara sighed. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I guess you could say I was slightly worried and I will admit to missing you.” _

_ His eyebrows shot up as his casual grin turned into something more mischievous. “You missed me?” _

_ “Shut up Grayson. I will push you off this roof.” _

_ She saw his silent chuckle. _

_ “I just haven’t seen much of you since you left. It kind of feels like you’ve been avoiding Gotham and you haven’t texted me, or Tim, or anyone really. So how exactly am I supposed to know you’re okay when you’re not talking to anyone?” _

_ He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the roof. “I’m taking a break.” _

_ “From people? Because I know Nightwing goes out at night.” _

_ He didn’t seem to have an answer. _

_ She mirrored his sigh as she sat next to him. “Look I get it. This past year was hard. But yeah I miss you, and Bruce won’t say it but he’s worried too.” _

_ That seemed to offend him. “No one needs to worry about me. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but really…” He stopped. _

_ “Dick don’t lie to me.” _

_ There was something in his eyes when he looked at her. She couldn’t quite get a read on it. _

_ “This past year was shitty okay? We were on our own and when we finally got a huge hit on the Light and helped clear the League's name and we got Kaldur back I figured it would all go back to normal and everything would be okay. And then Wally died.” _

_ He didn’t finish his thought but he didn’t need to. _

_ “I feel I should tell you, that even after eight months the Team- they’re flourishing under everything you taught them. You are the best leader the Team has ever had.” _

_ “Now that’s not nice to Kaldur.” _

_ Barbara rolled her eyes. _

_ He nudged her shoulder with his. “And don’t sell yourself short either.” _

_ She wasn’t sure if it was in her head or not but it felt like there was more in that shoulder nudge and praise than what appeared to be. _

_ “You know you can talk to me right?” _

_ Dick snorted. “Yeah I know Babs.” _

_ “Then please take advantage of it. Because you know what Tim misses you too.” _

_ “I’m sure he does.” _

Of course trying to convince herself she wasn’t in love with Dick was extremely difficult with that conversation on constant repeat in her head.

She took a long sip of her tea. (She’d been trying to drink less coffee throughout the day. It was harder than she thought it would be.) Barbara wanted to talk to someone about this and the more she thought about it the more she realized there was only one person she wanted to talk about this with.

Dick still wasn’t texting her or anyone. It was getting on her nerves.

She sipped her tea again.

Why him?

Of all the guys she knew and out of all the guys in existence why was she attracted to him. Okay, she wasn’t blind. Physically she understood the appeal and didn’t know anyone who disagreed with her.

It was the other stuff. Sure he was charming, and charismatic, and loyal, and funny... and sweet… and… well the more she thought about it the more she understood it, but it she didn’t want to. Her mom used to tell Barbara that she was completely taken by him. There was a point when he was her only friend and she was his.

Barbara felt a smile creeping up from her childhood memories bubbling to the surface. She remembers him, smaller than most of the other kids. Quiet and lost. She wasn’t sure why she was so curious about him.

_ Fifth grade wasn’t something she was excited about. It was an all new school away from her friends. Her dad told her to keep an open mind about the new school. That it was a good opportunity and that it would be worth it in the end.  _

_ So she was going to try and keep an open mind. _

_ She scanned the courtyard looking for a secluded spot to enjoy her lunch in peace. It was difficult with kids excitedly greeting each other and discussing all of their separate adventures they went on over the summer. There was a boy from her class the caught her eye. He was all alone in the corner of the courtyard, and despite all of his attention being on his food it didn’t seem like he was going to be eating it anytime soon. _

_ Barbara sighed. “Alright dad. Here’s me keeping an open mind and attempting to make friends.” _

_ Of course it was more than just listening to her dad. She believed everyone deserved at least one friend. _

_ “All alone?” she asked him. “Mind if I sit?” _

_ It took a second for him to shift his undivided attention from wherever it was to her. He shook his head. “No.” _

_ She smiled politely as she sat across from him. “You’re Richard right?” _

_ Clearly confused he nodded. _

_ “Barbara.” There was a beat of silence. “You must be new too.” _

_ He shrugged. _

_ “I just mean you’re not excitedly greeting anyone to tell the mostly true tales of your summer break so you don’t have any friends, here at least, so you must be new or you’re completely antisocial.” _

_ He snorted. “No I’m new” _

_ “Scholarship?” _

_ Richard shook his head. “Foster parent.” _

_ “Who’s your foster parent?” _

_ He hesitated. “Bruce Wayne” _

_ “Really? What’s he like?” _

_ “He isn’t what I thought.” _

_ There was a slight accent in his speech pattern that he seemed to be trying to supress. _

_ “Where are you from?” _

_ “There’s a long answer that I don’t feel like giving so it’s easier to just say Europe. What about you?” _

_ “Right here in Gotham. I attend on a scholarship, that Bruce Wayne gave me. So he’s paying for my schooling too.” _

_ He scanned the courtyard. “It’s weird here.” _

_ “How so?” _ _   
_

_ I’ve never actually attended a physical school. I’ve only ever been homeschooled.” _

_ “Well I’ll be your guide to… private school I guess.” _

_ He smiled. “I guess that makes you my first friend.” _

_ “And I guess that makes you mine.” _

_ “Sounds good, but I do have a request.” _

_ “Okay, I might agree.” _

_ “Don’t call me Richard. My… uh- my parents were old fashioned. My name’s Dick.” _

_ “Alright. Dick it is.” _

The knocking on her door disrupted the memory and sank back down into the back of her mind.

Barbara sighed. “Coming.” She called out as she unburied herself from her couch and made her way to the door. She wasn’t sure who it could be, she wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Dick?”

“Uh yeah.” He wasn’t sure what to say. Which meant he had a lot on his mind. “I’ve been thinking about our conversation on the roof a few weeks ago.”

“Really?” She stepped aside letting him as she closed the door behind him.”

“Um. I just- I’ve been thinking about things… a lot of things actually. Remember those aliens that came to Metropolis on my birthday about a year and a half ago?”

“I do. I got stuck behind a forcefield and had to fight Bizarro while all of our strongest heroes were stuck on a seperate alien ship that had nothing to do with the situation in Metropolis. Then I remember stopping by your place that night and talking for hours.”

He seemed to remember it that way by the fond smile that played on his face. “I guess I’d made myself clear that night on where I wanted things to go, because I remember asking you that night why we weren’t dating and you said I wasn’t ready for you. Which I feel like I respected that no…”

“And you did.”

“Good. Anyway, I don’t know I guess- well I hope actually that things have changed and that you would maybe be more receptive to me asking you out now.”

She couldn’t help herself. She knew she was bright red and smiling idiotically.  _ What a dork _ .

He kept talking, which meant he was nervous. Talking was always his default. “I mean I understand if you don’t want…”

“Hey Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“Hush.” She laughed slightly. “You’re adorable. Yeah I’ll go on a date with you.”

He was taken back. “Seriously?”

“Do you want me to take it back?”

“No. Okay soo… I’m going to text you an address and you meet me there at 8:00 am Saturday.”

“In the morning?” She didn’t bother hiding the whine.

He smiled. “Yes. I may be old fashioned but I’m not traditional. Dinner is stupid, and I hate dressing up and frankly you do too. So yeah, I’m not taking you to dinner.”

* * *

Morning jogs always helped Dick clear his head.

Despite how hard it was to get up in the mornings he almost always felt better afterwards. There was a lot to clear out of there recently. Mainly Barbara. 

He will admit to always kind of having a thing for her. Randomly he’d attempt to pursue it and when it hit a wall he’d leave it alone. Dick wasn’t sure what the change in the tide was but things had been… different recently.

After a talk on the rooftop of his apartment it felt worth pursuing again. 

He stopped for a second waiting for it to be safe for him to cross the street. If she agreed what would he have them do? They’d known each other for so long that the traditional date ideas just didn’t feel right. Hell, for a long time a friday night tradition of theirs was  _ Skype _ and  _ Netflix _ .

He jogged across the street. 

She wouldn’t agree. They’re relationship was friends. Or more accurately he was just whatever she needed at the time and not someone she could have a committed relationship with. It was something he accepted. Something he could be okay with even though he didn’t want too. 

He made to the docks. It wasn’t safe for people to be here regardless of the time of day. Dick knew he didn’t stick out but he didn’t blend in well either. He knew he looked like a cop, and could already feel the eyes of people who most wouldn’t consider nice individuals. It wasn’t like they were going to be able to take him but he’d rather avoid any sort of confrontation. 

He checked his watch. Still had plenty of time to make it back to his apartment, shower, change, and scarf down some sort of substance before he would need to get to the precinct. After a couple of breaths he turned and began to make his way back to his apartment.

She desperately wanted him to talk to her. She implied she would like it if he’d talk anyone but he knew better. 

Barbara was afraid he might spiral. That wasn’t something she, or anyone, needed to worry about. Just like after Jason died he took a break and reevaluate the situation. It wasn’t like anyone needed him anyways and if they did it wasn’t like they couldn’t get a hold of him.

Eight more blocks.

Dick just needed to talk to her. This was just one of those random time when he’d try something. That’s all. He just needed to go talk to her and get it over with so he could focus on all sorts of other things like Bruce’s concern over the Joker escaping four months ago and not doing anything.

The Joker escaping wasn’t anything new but him lying low was. He was up to something. Something big. Four months, almost five now, was a long time for him to not make any sort of appearance.

Two more blocks.

What would the Joker be up to right now? Dick couldn’t think of anything. Of course the Joker is crazy where as Dick isn’t. So any sort of logical plan that Dick might come up with is likely going to be the opposite of what he’s actually planning.

And there’s the front door of the building.

_ Just get through today. _ He told himself.  _ It’s a short day so you can go see her afterwards. Just focus. One step at a time. _

One step at a time was hard when his mind was stuck on repeat. That jog helped for like five seconds. 

He unlocked his front door and tossed the keys onto the counter, leaning against the door. 

Dick sighed. “One step at a time. Get off the door and take a shower because you have a job and there expecting you”.

(Break)

One long morning later and he decided he was just going to walk everywhere and made his way to the Zeta Tube in Bludhaven. The afternoon was surprisingly nice and he was going to take advantage of the rare good weather.

The weather reminded him of several conversations he’d had with Barbara when they were children which led to memories of what spurred them on.

_ Dick hated boring patrol nights. Not that he’d ever say it out loud. _

_ A lot had happened with the Team so when it came to patrolling in Gotham recently it was just lame. _

_ A mugger here, harassment there, the usual stuff but nothing exciting. Nothing to do. And when there was nothing to do, Robin got reckless. He ventured out to the west side of Gotham. Less happened out there as most of the people living there were financially stable, but they were in Gotham and she loved surprising people. _

_ He ran across the uneven rooftops of townhome filled with families enjoying their evenings while he waited for the inevitable Batman to start talking in his ear and asking him why he was so far off his route. _

_ He made it across the street from a corner store. Someone was standing by the door, someone who was obviously up to no good. Robin crouched and waited to pursue.  _

_ The sound of two people came up from behind him. A quick glance told him a mother and daughter. The man seemed to notice them too. He waited for them to walk a block before following. _

_ “Some of these guys just make it too easy.” _

_ Robin stayed on top of him as he followed the two women. They stopped at an intersection. The mother seemed to notice the man and pulled her daughter close. _

_ They looked familiar.  _

_ He walked up and said something Robin didn’t hear. He read the situation. The man very clearly didn’t have good intentions and the two women.  _

_ Robin about fell off the roof. It was Barbara and her mom.  _

_ He couldn’t engage the way he wanted too. Damn. _

_ “Come on. Wallet and jewelry and I’ll let you walk.” _

_ Robin watched as her mom, shakily tried to remove her necklace one handed to avoid taking the other off Barbara. _

_ He pulled out a disk. He can’t get close or else risk getting recognized. _

_ Robin threw at the man’s knees. He jumped down and threw a smoke pellet on the ground. _

_ He heard Barbara yelp.  _

_ A knee to the man’s face and before he knows what’s happening he’s zip tied to someone’s front gate with a note that said to call the police. _

_ As the smoke clears Robin, already long gone, hides back on the rooftop. Her mom on the phone staring at the man while Barbara looks everywhere, likely to see if she can spot him. He almost wants to jump out and make himself known when his comm chirps in his ear. _

_ “What took you so long?” Robin asked him. _

_ “Why are you off route?” Batman didn’t seem to be willing to humor him. _

_ “Got bored.” _

_ Batman didn’t respond. _

_ “And now I’m going back on route because I know how to obey orders.” _

Dick slipped in through the warehouse doors and activated the Zeta Tube sending him off to Gotham.

* * *

A breakfast date was definitely a Dick Grayson idea. It was honestly really nice not dressing up for a date and being able to avoid all of the awkward first date stereotypes. They already knew almost everything about each other. 

He kept watching her, over the rim of his coffee mug, like something was funny.

“What?”

“Nothin’” He claimed, even though obviously it wasn’t the case.

“What?” She tried again.

Dick set the mug off to the side. “I don’t know why it’s so funny. This isn’t different… but it is. We’ve done stuff like this before. I mean we’ve done all sorts of things that people don’t usually do unless they’re dating and, don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t mean what this normally means, but we’ve always kinda been friends with… benefits”

She laughed. “I hate to admit that you’re right. It is kind of funny, and also really weird how comfortable I am with that statement.”

Barbara did find it odd. Maybe it was because he was the one saying it and it wasn’t just some rumor going around the Team. It’d floated around for a while and sometimes it just picked up steam. Whenever someone asked her about it then she wanted to hit them, but Dick admits to it here in a public place and she laughs.

Dick sucked in a breath. “I gotta ask. Why now?”

She shrugged. “Things are changing and you’re settling down. And let’s face it you’re cute. A woman is only allowed to turn someone as cute as you down so many times.”

“Just cute? I hope you know I hear what everyone says. My hearing is excellent.”

“More like your lip reading and sources.”

“Yeah that too.”

The waitress came back with their food.

They thanked her as she walked off.

Dick shot Barbara a strange look. “I can’t believe you just got toast.”

“Umm there’s fruit here Grayson.”

“Yeah fruit and toast. That’s lame.”

“Says the guy who got  _ eggs _ and toast.”

“Mine has protein.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

He scoffed. “Do you see me. I’m not a big person, I need to bulk up.”

“So eat more.”

“I’ve tried that. It doesn’t work. I am forever skinny.”

“I think it’s more your an acrobat with a fast metabolism. You already burn a lot of calories without much effort and on top of that you are involved with a sport that also burn a crap ton of calories.”

“And see this is why you’re the smart one.”

A couple of beats pass between them. 

“Tim told me he has a stocker.” Dick pulls out of nowhere.

“A lot of people stock Robin.”

“Yeah well, he described it, and they’re not normally this good at it.”

“Tim’s cute. Maybe they just want a kiss.”

“I don’t think he’ll appreciate you saying that. No he um… he says she makes him nervous.”

“Like how.”

“I’m not sure. You’d have to ask him.”

“Hmmm. I think I will.”

“How’s Cass?”

“Uh she is amazing. Total badass. I’m positive she’s better at hand to hand then you.”

“David Cain’s daughter. No doubt.”

The fall into silence wasn’t awkward. It was just enjoying the other’s company. Sparking conversation out of nowhere and then slipping back into the comforting silence.

She studied him as he studied the people in the diner. Barbara would always be jealous at his ease in just reading people. Why had it taken her so long to agree on a date. Of course she knew why.

“This was nice.”

His eyes flickered back to her. “Glad you enjoyed.”

“I think a second date is on the table.”

The smile was clear. It wasn’t a wide grin it was the kind of smile that when you got you ducked into yourself because it’s hard confronting something that brings out that kind of emotion.

“Am I correct in assuming you had an idea?”

She shrugged. “I miss our friday night binging of stuff. So how about next Friday you stop by my apartment and we watch a movie or something.”

“M’kay. Should I bring all of the junk food.”

“Well duh it’s a movie date. You can’t have a movie date without literally all of the junk food.”

“I can do that.”

* * *

Dick hadn’t been expecting this when he walked into Barbara’s living room.

“Did a tornado rip through here recently?” He asked her.

Every blanket and pillow she owned was stacked up on her couch. She stood in front of the pile, folding another blanket, very clearly proud of herself. He couldn’t help but mirror her wide grin.

“Uh no. I just had the greatest idea last night.” She held up one of the blankets she’d been folding. “We can watch a movie in a blanket fort.”

Dick couldn’t help himself, it was funny. “It’s a great idea.”

“Right? You plan a breakfast date so I had to follow the pattern of unconventional dates.”

“Ah. So… am I just gonna stand here and watch you build it?”

“Hell no. Get over here.” She tossed a pillow at him.

They got to work. Trying to make a cozy den for the undecided movie. It kept bringing up a lot of memories. 

_ “I’m telling you I saw him.” Barbara tells him. _

_ “Yeah you’re clearly leaving out the details as to why he was anywhere near you.” _

_ She groaned. “This guy tried to mug me and mom the other night, Robin happened to be in the area and stopped him. I didn’t get a clear look at him.” _

_ “That’s terrifying.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Some guy tried to mug you and this kid comes out of nowhere and stops him. Sounds terrifying.” _

_ “I wanna find him.” _

_ “You want to do what?” _

_ “I want to find him and thank him for saving my life.” _

_ “Babs that sounds dangerous.” _

_ “Says the guy that always has stitches or some new bruises.” _

_ Dick rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’m not running around the Narrows beating up people three times my size, just being my normal daredevil self and jumping off things at questionable heights.” _

_ She sighed. “It would be easier if you help me.” _

_ Dick looked away. “I don’t know it seems kind of dumb.” _

_ “Well this way you can keep an eye on me so I don’t get mugged again.” _

Dick looked over their hard work.

She glanced up at him. “You know what this reminds me of?”

He hummed a response.

“When Bruce let us camp up in an empty floor so we could try and  _ catch _ Robin.”

“I wonder why we never could.”

“No idea. So what are we gonna watch?”

“It’s your date you pick.”

(Break)

It wasn’t unlike all of the other times they’d watched a movie together. Barbara had always had a thing for cuddling while watching a movie. The only major difference was they were in a small space and this wasn’t them just hanging out this was a date. Dick wasn’t sure why that was still super weird to him.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, he was distracted. Barbara was absently rubbing her thumb along the side of his hand. Dick reached up and messed with the ends of her hair. 

“You know if I quized you on this movie you would fail.” Barbara tells him as she sits up.

“I wasn’t aware there’d be a test that I wasn’t going to study for.”

“Funny. Where’s your head at?”

“Here.”

“Here?” She gestured to what he could only assume was the rest of the apartment, “Or here?” She pointed at the floor.

Dick grabbed her hand. “Here.”

She blinked at him before scoffing and removing her hand from his. “Cornball.”

“Gotcha for a second there.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “No you didn’t”

“No I did you just aren’t going to admit to it.”

She sighed and shook her head before settling back down.

_ Robin sat at the top of a mid level bank just outside Gotham’s downtown. Apparently the Maroni family was supposed to have a hit out for it but it was feeling like a bust. _

_ He sighed as he readjusted his spot on the roof against the stone sign. “This is a bust.” Robin glanced around. “Robin to Batman.” _

_ “Problem?” Was the only response given. _

_ “I think it’s a bust. I’ve been here for hours and nothing. We need to look at closer locations.” _

_ “I’m already doing that. You stay put and wait for instructions. If enough cages get rattled over here they’ll come running to get the rest of their funds. I need you there to tell me who shows up.” _

_ “Fine.” He shuts his comm off before he can get anymore feedback. _

_ There had been no suspicious traffic around here. He could be doing so many more productive things besides sitting on this roof in September waiting for something to happen that obviously wasn’t. _

_ He glanced up at the smog filled sky. No stars tonight. They were easier to see at the manor where there was less light and smog clouding the view. He can remember laying on top of train cars with his dad as he named out constellations. Dick learned later his dad made most of them up, but he could still remember what they looked like and he could even still find them. _

_ Robin thought about the area he was in. It was near where Artemis lived. He wondered if she was home or out with the team or maybe even out with Wally.  _

_ That’s when he heard voices.  _

_ A quick scan told him it was Maroni’s men. _

_ “B they’re here.” _

_ “How many.” _

_ “Just two. Do you want me to engage?” _

_ “No, just follow them into the building and make sure they don’t leave.” _

_ “That might involve beating them up.” _

_ He could picture the look on Batman’s face.  _

_ “Robin?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I’m going to trust you know what to do.” _

_ “Wow I’m honored.” _

_ Batman ended the conversation and Robin slipped inside the building unaware that he’d been seen. _

* * *

Barbara couldn’t think of a time she actually had a boyfriend. She’d been on plenty of dates and sort of dated guys for a few weeks but it always fizzled out pretty quickly. It never turned into anything but casual dating. 

And yet here she was waking up on a Saturday and the last thing she wanted to do was get out of that bed. She wasn’t one to stay in bed all day. No she needed to be productive and get something done even if that something was as simple as getting out of bed and washing her face.

Unfortunately the person sharing her bed made it rather difficult to leave. Barbara felt she could stay wrapped up in blankets with Dick forever. 

Things like this made her realize that he was actually her boyfriend. She’d slept over at his place several times now and vise versa and each time she was completely content wrapped in his arms and sleeping till noon. Five months of this and she was hooked on the addictive sent that clung to him. She wasn’t sure if it was his soap, his laundry detergent, some sort of cologne he might wear, or if it was just him but she loved it. 

She glanced at the clock. Seven thirty. Normally he’d be up and out the door, but today he had nowhere to go and was going to take advantage by sleeping all day (he didn’t share Barbara’s distaste for staying bed for hours on end). He didn’t look so weighed down when he slept. He actually kind of looked his age and less like a traumatized child trying to hide it.

_ Artemis was interesting. After Dick told her he wasn’t going to help her find Robin she went to Artemis for help. Well she was going to ask her regardless. She’d been on board instantly though Barbara felt she may have other priorities. _

_ “So what makes you think Robin will be here?” Barbara asked her sort of friend while adjusting the binoculars. _

_ “Because this is a crime family’s bank and there’s a rumor that a bunch of them are trying to split town before Batman finds them.” _

_ “As if.” _

_ “Yeah, so Batman’s probably shining a light on those roaches and Robin is the trap they’re going to run straight too.” _

_ Her plan made since but some of the details were unclear in that Barbara didn’t understand how she knew them. _

_ “How do you know that?” Barbara asked her. _

_ “Know what?” _

_ “That stuff about the crime families here in Gotham.” _

_ “You know I live in a pretty bad part of town right?” _

_ “And my dad is the commissioner and I don’t hear about half the craziness that happens in Gotham.” _

_ “He probably doesn’t talk about that stuff around you, or even bring it home.” _

_ Barbara didn’t respond and directed her attention to the bank. There wasn’t any sign of someone hanging out, but she wasn’t expecting one. If Robin was half decent he would know how to hide _

_ “You know my dad would kill me if he knew what I was actually up to.” _

_ “Well luckily he thinks you’re at my house. Hey why didn’t your friend want to help?” _

_ Barbara shrugged. “I don’t know. He probably thinks it’s dangerous or that we won’t find anything so he doesn’t want to waste his time. We hung out on this abandoned floor of a building in Gotham just to see if we could see him swing by but we didn’t catch anything. Why do you want to find him?” _

_ “I have my reasons.” _

_ “Well I’ve told you mine so it’s only fair.” _

_ Artemis glanced at her. “My uh, my boyfriend claims to know him. I just want to prove him wrong.” _

_ “You’re bad at lying did you know that. You want to know how I know that’s not true. Because your boyfriend is Wally West, one of Dick’s best friends, and I’ve hung out with Wally. If he knew Robin he’d talk about it because he talks about everything ‘cause he can’t keep a secret to save his life.” _

_ Artemis snorted. “He can when it counts.” She stopped clearly having an internal debate with herself before something seemed to click. “I think I know who he is.”  _

_ The way she said it sounded like it just dawned on her. _

_ “What do you mean you think you know who he is?” Barbara asked her. _

_ “Okay there’s a lot of information here that I can’t tell you so you’re just going to have to trust me because this completely insane and it’s the perfect cover because I didn’t suspect him.” _

_ “Anytime now.” _

_ “I think Dick is Robin.” _

_ “No.” Barbara tried to understand why Artemis would think that. “No, no he’s not. He would tell me if he was and there’s no way that he is.” _

_ “Look I can’t explain why I know this but I do.” _

_ “Why not.” _

_ “Because I’d be outing some other people and those are not my secrets to tell.” _

_ Barbara scoffed. “I’m not very good at blind faith.” _

_ “Please just trust me. I’m right, I know I am.’ _

_ Barbara crossed her arms. “If you are then I’ll just get it out of Dick.” _

_ The sound of two men approaching on the street below them caught the girl’s attention.  _

_ Suddenly Artemis hit her arm. “Look there he is.”  _

_ She was right. Robin stood from behind the stone sign of the bank and slipped in through the air ducts. _

_ “Now what?” She asked her friend _

_ Artemis grabbed the black duffel. “I’m gonna help him catch those thugs and then rub it in his face that I figured out who he is.” _

_ Barbara cocked an eyebrow. “You are? And what am I supposed to do.” _

_ “Oh you can help me rub it in his face too just after the thugs are taken care of. I’ll signal you.” _

_ “You can’t go in there alone.” _

_ “I’ll be fine I can take care of myself. Besides Robin is in there. Just wait for my signal okay.” _

_ Artemis didn’t wait for Barbara’s agreement and instead jumped out the window and made her way down to the street where she disappeared inside the building.  _

_ “No way are you leaving me here.” Barbara stuffed their limited supplies into her backpack and ran down to street level. _

_ The door to the bank was unlocked. She slipped in. The two thugs were standing in the middle of the room having a very loud argument that distracted them enough the Barbara could slip out of their sight line.  _

_ “Why did I listen to you. Now we’re going to be arrested and all because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” _

_ “I think we have more pressing concerns like how the Bat is gonna beat us to pulp if we don’t get out of here. So how about you quit yelling at me and lets get our money and go.” _

_ “I don’t think either of you are going anywhere.” Artemis told them.  _

_ Barbara was shocked. Artemis had her bow aimed as she stood in front of the door. _

_ “Just get on your knees and we’ll wait for the cops.” she continued. _

_ “Who the hell are you?” _

_ Artemis was even given a chance to answer. Something exploded between the two guy enveloping the whole room in smoke just like when that guy tried to mug her and her mom.  _

_ The sound of the two guys crashing to the floor had Barbara up and ready to get out of there. _

_ “What are you doing here?” It was a new voice. A very familiar voice. _

_ “Um helping your welcome.” Artemis responded. _

_ “No I wasn’t supposed to engage. I wasn’t supposed to be seen. They hadn’t given anyone up yet. They didn’t even say where they we’re going.” _

_ The smoke began to clear enough that Barbara could see Artemis and Robin, arguing. He turned his head slightly before groaning. “As if tonight couldn’t get any worse. Look you both need to get out of here before B gets here. I think I can cover for you so he won’t know you were here.” _

_ “No we need to talk.” _

_ “No you need to go. Unless you want to suffer Batman’s wrath with me.” _

_ Artemis looked at Barbara. “He’s right, we need to go now.” _

_ Barbara stepped forward before looking back at Robin. “You were right.” she told Artemis before devoting all her attention to Robin who was apparently Dick. “Care to explain yourself?” _

_ “Later. Go.” _

A stifled groan had kept Barbara from falling asleep again. She sat up and looked at him

“Gonna get up?” She asked

He sighed as he opened his eyes to look at her. “No.”

She raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Dick propped up on his elbow. “Yeah, no.” After which he pulled the blanket up over his shoulder and attempted to go back to sleep.

“That’s not happening.” Barbara climbed out of bed and opened his blinds. “It’s time to get up.”

“Why” his voice muffled from the blanket.

“Because.”

He looked at her again. “Because is not an answer. And ‘Because I said so’ isn’t one either.” He sat up.

“We’re missing prime hours of productivity here.”

“Productivity? What are you trying to accomplish today?”

She thought for a second. “I need to go grocery shopping and, after scanning your kitchen, so do you.”

“So you want me to be an adult?”

She let her face answer his question.

Dick scoffed. “Lame.”

“You need food Dick.”

“I know that. I just think it’s a lame reason you’ve come up with to get me out of this bed.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “C’mon.”

* * *

Barbara strolled up and down the isles with Dick trailing behind her. He watched amused at how focused she was. She had a plan and she was executing it. It was almost like when he’d watch those nature documentaries with Tim. Animals stalking their prey looking for the best way to take it down.

That was Barbara in almost any store.

She glanced back at him. “You know we’re restocking your house too.”

“I know. I have bread.” He yanked a loaf from the shelf and presented it to her. “What more could you need?”

The look on her face looked more amused than annoyed.

“Alright fine.” They walked a little further. “I’ll get some wine too.” He grabbed a random bottle from the shelf

Barbara snorted. “So the only groceries you’re getting consist of a very cheap loaf of bread and that god awful white wine?”

He glanced down at the objects. “You’re right.” He put the bottle back and grabbed a different one. “This one is much better.”

“What do you need wine for Grayson? You don’t drink wine.”

“No but you do, and if we’re dating I should probably keep some in stock.”

“How thoughtful”

He put the bread back. 

Dick watched as Barbara looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I was serious about the wine.”

He didn’t catch what she mumbled under her breath.

_ Dick scaled the fire escape leading to Barbara’s window.  _

_ There wasn’t anyway to avoid facts. She knew who he was and she was going to want answers. He was willing to give them to her, but they needed to be given in a controlled environment.  _

_ He could barely see her through her blinds sitting on her bed. She had her homework out in front of her but she didn’t seem to be doing any of it. If anything she seemed distracted.  _

_ Dick sucked in a breath before rapping his knuckles against her window.  _

_ It took her a second to get up and peak through the blinds. After which she immediately ripped them open and stared at him with a slightly shocked face. _

_ He pointed at the window and gestured up. Barbara responded by opening the window. _

_ “I was wondering if you’d be willing to hear me out?” Dick asked her hopefully. “I also brought some incentives to make you a little more willing.” _

_ “What are they?” _

_ He handed her his bag.  _

_ She glanced up at him as she opened the bag and peered inside. Barbara took half a step to the side. “I guess I won’t make you explain in the cold.” _

_ Dick stood in front of her window for a second.  _

_ “You’re Robin. After all this time of me trying to figure out who you were and trying to convince you to help me, and you were right in front of me the entire time.” _

_ “I’m sorry Babs.” Dick couldn’t help but whisper his apology. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ “It wasn’t that I didn’t want too. B is very strict about who I reveal my identity to.” _

_ She stopped and looked away for a half a second before refocusing and scoffing. “This means Bruce Wayne is Batman.” _

_ Dick snorted. “I’m supposed to deny it but what’s the point with you?” _

_ She grinned. “Thanks.” _

_ He raised an eyebrow. _

_ “I wanted to find Robin and thank him for saving me and my mom and also tell him that he won’t need to do that anymore.” _

_ “How come?” _

_ “Well when my dad found out what happened he flipped and now I’m taking mixed martial arts.” _

_ “Wow. Maybe I could help with that.” _

_ “Maybe?” _

_ “If you’re struggling I’d more than willing to tutor you.” _

_ Barbara scoffed again. “As if. My goal is to get better than you.” _

_ “It’s a pretty obtainable goal for you.” _

_ There was a beat of silence both unsure as to where the conversation would go. _

_ “I want to help you” Barbara broke the silence. _

_ Dick gapped. “You wanna what?” _ _   
_

_ I want to help you.” _

_ “I don’t…” _

_ “You don’t what? Think it’s a good idea? Why ‘cause I’m a girl?” _

_ “Barbara with as long as you’ve known me why on earth would you think that’s why? No it’s a mentality thing it’s an experience thing. I don’t think it’s a bad idea because you’re a girl, I think it’s a bad idea because I’ve seen some bad stuff and I’ve been on the receiving end of some bad stuff and I don’t want people to go through it if they don’t need to. And Babs, you don’t.” _

_ “That’s why I want to help. I’m privileged and spoiled. I don’t have to fight to have a decent meal or to defend myself when I’m coming home from school. I have so many opportunities at my fingertips. I want to help people because it’s the right thing to do. Because it’s what I’m supposed to do.” _

_ Dick thought about it. The ideas popping up in his head were all kind of bad and were likely going to get him in a world of trouble.  _

_ “Fine, I will help train you. As for doing what I do, well… You’ll have to get in good graces with Batman, now I’ll help you but- it won’t be easy and it’s gonna take time.” _

_ “I’ve got plenty of it.” _

_ Despite the good feeling he got at the idea of Barbara being a vigilante with him he knew Bruce was going to kill him for even discussing it with her. Well Bruce is just going to have to get over it because Dick certainly isn’t going to argue with Barbara and he’d like to see Bruce try. _

Dick actually ended up with a decent amount of good produce as they climbed the stairs back to his apartment. They stopped at his door.

“I’m proud of you.” Barbara commented seemingly out of nowhere.

It caught him off guard. “For what.”

“I just am.”

“Well thanks.”

“Anyway I better get home I have a bunch of stuff I have to get done.”

“Wait a second. You made me get out of bed early and get dressed to do a bunch of adult things just so you can leave immediately after?”

She smiled. “Good job detective you figured out that I’m trying to mature you up. But seriously I do need to go. I’ll text you okay?”

“Yeah fine.”

She kissed his cheek before heading back home.

* * *

Her head was pounding. She’d been in and out of it all day. 

The white lights weren’t very bright, she noticed, and paired pretty nicely with the natural light that was in the room. A generally mental intake of her surroundings and she knew she was in a hospital and she wasn’t alone. After a general assessment of her physical being she couldn’t defend herself in any capacity. 

_ What happened? _ Her mind began to race. _ Why am I in so much pain why can’t I…  _

Her mind went blank with the realization. She couldn’t feel her legs. 

The other person in the room seemed to notice her growing distress. He barely brushed up against her arm when Barbara’s eyes flew open to not seem blindsided, she was going to look her killer in the eye. Only he wasn’t a threat. It was Dick.

He took her face in his hands. “It’s okay. He’s gone, Batman caught the Joker. Okay? Your dad is okay, you’re okay, everyone is fine. Just breath.”

She could feel the tears spilling over she remember what happened.

It was all coming back to quickly. 

Dick wiped them away. “Hey hey don’t do that. It’s over.”

Barbara sucked in a breath. “I didn’t even fight back. I didn’t even try Dick. I just stood there and he shot me and then- and then he- he…”

He shook his head. “It’s over. That’s all you need to worry about.”


End file.
